Interlude
by Gibsonmar
Summary: Stories exploring several ideas and characters, post graduation, and while a sequel to Aftermath, it can be read alone.


Disclaimer: I don't own KP, not the cartoon nor the live action movie,witch I still hadn't seen.

As a 26 year old young man, Ron Stoppable felt at top of the world. He felt as the lucky guy in the whole planet, and dared he said it, the whole universo.

On most days this assumption would be a little far fetched, but after the second Lorwardian invasion during the break of their first year on college earth had been transformed. With their forces diminished and their morale low after their defeat, the rest of intelligent species, that had feared them since ancient times, now could start exploring. And what a better place than to meet the species that had saved them from the biggest threat the universe had ever known.

Most of earth had joyfully received the newcomers, some weren't filling that welcoming but were fortunately a minority. In the 7 years that had passed it had all went well.

Most deceases were cured, with the few remaining were top priority to the research teams.

Space exploration and transport, planet and extra planetary, were now completely green, Earth had become a way of central hub for exchange of knowledge, from linguists to diplomats, from cooks to engineers, every single person now had a whole new universe to explore, every single ability or technique was useful to someone else. Suddenly people whose only gift was to get along well with animals, were indispensable to start negotiation with a canine looking, but very hot headed race from Bode's Galaxy.

His family, and his in laws found themselves in the middle of all of it. His mother that was apparently a master manager, skills he had inherited from her, had the enormous task of managing all the translators and needs that the delegations needed. His father's actuary skills suddenly were extremely valuable to discern what was worthy doing, exploring and what not. The best part of his job however was calculating the risks every non habitable planet had for colonization. He wasn't of course the only one, but he was living a fantasy, not even in his wildest dreams he had thought of this as a career path.

Hannah was still little, but she would look at the stars almost every night, dreaming with exploring all of it.

His in laws and brothers were of course more into the new research, though their first years was more about choosing what to replicate and adapt. Soon colleges around the world had a mayor rise in the aplicants to the careers that were needed. Rebuilding the energy grids to use the new and green energy sources had taken almost 5 years, and while some parts of the world weren't as welcoming, the good points of accepting the new technologies were one by one wining them over.

His wife, the one and only Kim Possible, of course was at the middle of all of it. As one of the faces of the wining team on both invasions, aliens come to meet her, and was usually the first person they met upon arrival. Politics weren't particularly happy about all of this, but they simply couldn't fight against her popularity, and the fact that their jobs weren't as important as a few years ago, suddenly the world was evolving, far faster than anyone had imagined, to a better society, one that didn't have much use to power hungry individuals.

He on the other hand was extremely happy to be outside all that. Despite his wife's pleas to take front and center, to let the world know that he had been as important, if not more, than anyone else. He had explained that first, he was perfectly happy just being with her, basking in her success, second that he didn't have any particular skill to add to it, while she didn't like it when he putted himself down, he was in no short list to earn a Nobel prize. Therefore he was really happy managing the coffee shop he owned. Now there were two of them, the last one having opened the year before. While they lived a very comfortable life, he was really proud that if worst come to pass, he could provide for their family.

Finally was the little fact, that his powers were magic, and it seemed that half the universe believed in the existence of the Great Blue, and almost god like figure. Some saw the figure as a protector, others as a destroyer. It was better to leave all his actions and powers under wraps. He had far greater control over them now, and if needed could do a lot without the blue aura and red sky.

Life was good for Ron, but today was for sure the best day of his life, and what a life he had had. After one year since they talked ab out it, he along with his wife were finally expecting. They had enjoyed their marriage, but once their life had settled, at least by their standards, they had decide to embark on their biggest adventure.

Kim along with their entire family were expecting him at the Middleton Space Center, today was the big presentation of the spaceship that would help humanity explore the stars. While the spaceship wouldn't be ready for a couple of years, little did he know at the moment that it was going to be his sister the very first space captain, the first to carry the torch towards the endless space, today marked the first day of the building plan. Everyone that was important, in this world and others, and everyone that wanted to be part of history was there.

He was however running a little late, fact that his wife would for sure reprimand him for, but hoped the surprise he got would help him a little. Since the pregnancy was new, they didn't know if it was a girl or a boy, not that it really mattered to them, but he had bought 2 little charms, one of a little girl, other of a little boy, to add to her collection. Right after the first invasion he had gifted her with a bracelet, with a little kimunicator charm, at the time it was like a promise ring, promising her a forever if she accepted him, while not a proposal per se, it was one of the little steps they had done towards the life they had now.

She never took it off.

And while none suspected it, Kim would end up using both, since she was pregnant with twins.

His last thought right at the door of the Space Center was of true happiness, he had found heaven in this little part of the universe.

Everything changed when an explosion, that had completely destroyed the Space Center, knocked him several feet back.

His powers activating almost intermediately he didn't suffer any injuries, but in the same instant everyone he had ever loved, everyone he would ever love had died burning. He didn't find comfort in the fact that they hadn't suffered.

Wade, Monique, Felix, his little sister, his parents, Kim's family.

Kim

Little did he cared why it had happened, a group of extremist tried to give a message that this path was not the one they wanted to follow, he only felt pain. So much that his mind closed itself, leaving his powers to be fueled only by the pain he had. His blue aura transformed itself into a blue fire, growing and consuming everything on its path, fueled by the unending well that was his anguish.

His aura, and the screech of monkeys along with the smell of jungle was the last thing every living being in the planet felt before being consumed in a blue fire.

It didn't stop there.

4 light years ago was the nearest planet with life on it, out of nowhere they too were consumed.

One by one, in any direction planets, stars of every kind were consumed, the farther away from earth the longest it took to happen to them, some were even aware that something was coming.

In Lorwardia they wept when they realized that the Great Blue had finally come to finish them off.

Yono the destroyer trapped in the endless void, fought the fire as best as he could, but ended up resigning himself to it, despite his name, he recognized the true face of the destroyer. He laughed when his yellow energy turned blue and against him, burning him. He might not be the one to do it, but his purpose was fulfilled.

In a few moments the light dissipated, leaving at its center Ron Stoppable's essence, burning like a blue flame in a dead universo.

In a second every living being was killed, every soul that had ever lived or would ever live burned, fueling the blue fire that consumed everything on its path.

What was left of him, trapped and linked to a dead universe for all eternity, mourned for everything he had lost.

Eons passed, the universe died the Big Crunch happened, and Ron Stoppable never found peace.

So a little weird I'm sure, but this is some linked, but maybe not so much, stories to the sequel of Aftermath. Hope you liked it and you are waiting for what is coming next!


End file.
